Darkness Flames
by XxLunaDiosaxX
Summary: a wolf found as a slave who is rescued by the very people who are supposed to kill her. She is an outcast, a Dark Fire Enchantress condemned to death but what happens when she falls in love with one of her saviors?


-1_AUTHORS NOTE: Hola people, I need reviews! I won't update until I get about five so I know if I even need to continue with this story or not. Please review and tell me what you think, thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own some of these characters, some are my own creations but others have been taken from various books or anime._

_A Vixen Indeed_

"_The Hunters have a new weapon, they seem confident that this instrument will be the final touch to kill us off…."_

_DarkDeath's father, the pack leader, gazed down at his son and his mate, HeartTangle,_

"_The pack will attack at midnight…DarkDeath and HeartTangle will find and kill the Hunters' weapon." _

_It was the night of a Dead moon and DarkDeath could already feel that something was not right. _

_The attack went as planned. While the others kept the Hunters' busy DarkDeath and HeartTangle snuck off into a basement type room. The lights were cut off and the faint sound of crying drifted to DarkDeath's ears as he turned toward HeartTangle making sure she heard the same thing, a strange look on her face confirming that she had._

_A whispered word brought fire to DarkDeath's fingertips as he blew on it gently, the small flames growing larger as they crept through the Darkness, creeping closer to the sound of crying. _

_Finally the light fell on the face of a young child. As the light came closer she turned over, her eyes a bright yellow though the fire had died in the child's eyes, her spirit seeming broken. She was a wolf, same as them, a small black wolf with silver tips of her paws, one ear and her tail. Her face was smeared with mud and dirt, her tears making long dirty streaks down her cheeks as she gazed up at them, her voice soft and hopeless,_

"_Are you my new Master?"_

_DarkDeath was speechless for a moment, his eyes wide before he shook his head,_

"_No….we're not your masters…."_

_The girl looked down and whispered softly,_

"_Then you should probably go….my Master doesn't like it when people come and see me….he beats me if I have visitors…."_

_HeartTangle's eyes widened and for a moment she looked sick, her face growing pale as DarkDeath shone the light over the girl's body. She was skinny, to a point of malnutrition, and wore nothing. Bluish purple bruises bled into her ribs and stomach, whip marks covered her back. Her hair was a deep ebony black, her skin a dark brown as she sat on the cold dirty floor. Around her wrists were shackles, blood dripping from her skin where the iron had cut into them and a tight collar was snapped around her neck. _

_DarkDeath knelt before her and gently took her hand, touching her cheek gently as he gazed at the broken fingers on her left hand. The girl flinched at even the softest touch, expecting a sharp hit, her eyes closed before opening slowly and gazing at DarkDeath silently, touching his ears gently and running her hand through his black coat with her good hand while DarkDeath gently stroked her hair and turned to HeartTangle while she spoke softly in his ear,_

"_She's the one isn't she? The weapon the Hunters are using is a child…"_

_DarkDeath stood slowly,_

"_She's coming with us…we can't leave her here…."_

_HeartTangle nodded,_

"_Your father has to understand…"_

_DarkDeath nodded and stooped to pick up the girl when a door opened and footsteps signaled someone entering the room._

_The girl's eyes widened and she whispered softly,_

"_It's my Master…you should go; I would not want to be the reason you were harmed…"_

_She smiled sadly at DarkDeath as he gently touched her cheek before turning and pulling HeartTangle back into the shadows with him._

_A young man walked confidently down the stairs, the air around him crackling with electricity, proving his strength as a mage before grabbing the young girl roughly by her arm, pulling her to her feet,_

"_It's time for you to fight slave….time for you to kill…"_

_The girl looked down, refusing to speak or move. The man grew angry, his hand connecting with her face as it sent her spinning through the air to the ground only to be met by the foot of the man, knocking her in the gut and forcing the breath from her lungs. She lay still on the ground for a moment then tried to stand weakly, getting up on her knees before the man grabbed a fistful of hair, ignoring her cry as he pulled her before him,_

"_You do as I say….and you will kill….whether you like it or not…." _

_The girl threw a frightened look to the corner where DarkDeath and HeartTangle hid, her eyes meeting DarkDeath's for a brief moment, the hopeless look in them making DarkDeath turn away, unable to keep her gaze and presently she looked down as well, her head low as she followed the man outside, her eyes bright with unshed tears._

_DarkDeath pulled HeartTangle from the corner quickly, running up the stairs and throwing open the door, reentering the battle outside. Dead Hunters were littered across the ground like yesterday's news but DarkDeath had eyes only for the wolf girl following the man she called Master. Her dark skin seemed to the glow in the Night's light, her eyes sparkling with an inner light and DarkDeath was stunned to realize that in a dark way she was beautiful. Her long black hair fell down her back and even in the condition she was in, her body was flawless. _

_A poke from HeartTangle pulled him from his daze while the watched the wolf. The man pushed her forward roughly, looking away as she stumbled and growling as she looked back uncertainly. _

_The girl raised her hands above her head and closed her eyes, an unearthly beautiful song leaving her lips as black fire spiraled down around her thin form. It whipped about her, the flames licking at her skin though she didn't notice. Her eyes opened, Darkness bleeding into the deep golden color until it was coal black, empty as never ending tunnels. A flick of her wrist stopped the swirling mass of black fire and a whispered word brought it to the ground, growing and changing until a pack of huge black wolves stood around her. The largest wolf was different. It stood taller than the rest, its coat a ghostly snow white, its eyes sparkling with a clear sky blue color as it bowed before her and lay down, and the girl herself climbed onto its back, riding high above the rest, her eerie song still filling the air leaving all who heard it spell bound, a look of awe and confusing reading in their eyes._

"_She's a Fire Maiden….and an Enchantress…"_

_DarkDeath nodded gravely as he crept forward,_

"_Yes….a vixen indeed…"_

_The girl's image flashed in his mind and he shook it away, following the Dark wolves and the girl riding them,_

"_Cover you ears…"_

_He spoke absently, blocking out her song as he snuck through the buildings._

_The Hunters were rounding up the pack quickly, the Dark Wolves herding them closer, any wolf who dared get close to the girl was cut down immediately, the girls song leaving them dazed, unable to concentrate long enough to fight back._

_The girl was left alone atop her wolf, her black eyes seeming sightless though to DarkDeath, he could see the shimmer of sadness in them, she didn't want to do this. _

_Without hesitation DarkDeath sprang forward, ignoring HeartTangle's soft cry and tackled the wolf cub off her Dark creation. The song stopped and as the girl's eyes slowly turned yellow again, the Dark Wolves disappeared and she lay asleep in DarkDeath arms._

_The pack was fighting again, DarkDeath could hear them pushing past the Hunters and disappearing into the forest, along with the one white wolf the girl had ridden throughout the battle._

_HeartTangle awoke but didn't turn over. She already knew DarkDeath was gone and she knew he wouldn't be found until he wished it. He was with the Fire Maiden, he had taken her into the woods sometime last night and only Luna Diosa herself knew when he would return, if he ever did._

_DarkDeath waited in the woods for the girl to return. As soon as HeartTangle had fallen asleep he had snuck out some of her clothes and brought the girl here. He heard MoonHunter footsteps before he saw her but his mind's image couldn't prepare him for the sight his eyes would witness._

_She had washed in the nearby stream, the mud and dirt gone from her body. Her skin was a dark golden brown, a smooth flawless texture. Her claws were long, curved slightly, like her fangs. Her hair was a deep ebony black and fell around her shoulders, framing her eyes. She had a small button nose and strong chin, but her eyes were the most beautiful to DarkDeath. They were round like a silver disc but sparkled like newly settled dew. Half moons lay embedded in her pupils and golden honey seeped into the iris._

_A golden V-neck tank top hugged her body, enhancing her curves and a pair of black jeans rode her hips snugly, a silver beaded belt bumping against her thigh softly. A yin-yang choker rested against her throat and two silver hoop earrings dangled from her earlobes, a small ring resting on her finger._

_DarkDeath smiled at her and stood, gently touching her hair,_

"_You look beautiful…the clothes fit you…"_

_She blushed and looked down,_

"_Thank you….for everything…"_

_He nodded before pulling something out of his pocket,_

"_I thought you might like this…."_

_He gently clipped a small diamond necklace around her neck, smiling as it rested against her chest before speaking softly, his hand on her cheek and gazing into her eyes,_

"_I never got your name…"_

_She gazed up at him, meeting his gaze,_

"_MoonHunter….my name is MoonHunter."_

_Chapter Two_

_The girl, MoonHunter, followed DarkDeath as he began his way home. He was confused; his love was to HeartTangle, wasn't it? Yes, it was, he knew that clearly but when he looked at MoonHunter, or even thought of her, he felt….he couldn't explain it. It was unpredictable, unknown, but he loved it, he craved it. She was wild, untamed, an unknown dark jewel that he alone knew of. She'd opened his eyes to the unknown and led him into a new world. He cherished her in a way he was unused to._

_He glanced back at her briefly, watching her smile grow as she met his gaze, coming to stand beside him. How he loved her smile, so innocent and calm and so beautiful, yet it was so wild, he knew he could never understand her completely. She hid away her true emotions letting only a few show at a time. It dazzled him every time he saw her face light up when he looked back at her, their gaze meeting and an understand passing between them, a code that only they knew.. Gently he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as they walked together._

_DarkDeath's mind screamed at him, every warning bell in his body going off but he didn't move away, he couldn't. He needed her with him, beside him through everything, through out his life. He mentally shook his head and glanced over at her. It seemed like the little Fire Maiden had managed to capture his heart for he was sure that he was in love with her and silently they continued, arm in arm, along the forest path together._


End file.
